Off-road motorcycle riding and racing can be done on a variety of different terrain and in a variety of different conditions. In off-road riding and racing, the terrain may include natural terrain including environmental elements, such as, jagged rocks, boulders, logs, water crossings, mud, snow, and the like. The terrain may also be man-made environmental elements, such as, tires, rock gardens, or any other wood, rock, rubber, etc. combination for an obstacle that is contemplated by the builder or designer of the race course.
Some off-road riding and races are conducted over extreme terrain, which subjects the motorcycle to extreme conditions. In these conditions, some areas of the motorcycle are subject to the elements of the terrain and require extra protection. For example, off-road motorcycles, which operate under these extreme conditions often have additional protection components to protect the parts and/or portions of the motorcycle that come into contact with the environmental elements. Some examples include disc brake guards, chain guide protectors, skid plates, pipe guards, and the like. Some of these motorcycles also contain rear suspension that has a rear shock lower linkage that may be exposed to the environmental elements. In some cases the exposed rear shock lower linkage can be damaged by the elements either rendering the motorcycle inoperable or damaging the linkage so that the linkage must be repaired or replaced.